La Definicion de Traicion
by Aleia15
Summary: Rangiku no bebe para olvidar, bebe para recordar. GinRangiku


**La Definición de traición**

Después que todo hubo terminado, lo único que le quedaba a Matsumoto Rangiku eran sus recuerdos, varias frascas de sake, y un profundo sentimiento de traición.

Pensó en la situación en Seiretei con el primer vaso. Todo estaba manga por hombro. Tres Capitanes desaparecidos y acusados de traición, y aparentemente ahora en guerra con la Sociedad de Almas.

Volver a arreglar todo iba a ser difícil.

Pero eso no era suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada durante más de un vaso. En esos momentos no podía importarle menos la Gotei13 y sus problemas administrativos.

El segundo vaso la encontró pensando en su Capitán e Hinamori. Ella iba a estar destrozada cuando se diese cuenta de toda la verdad tras su adorado Aizen-taichou. Si es que despertaba alguna vez. Y Hitsugaya-taichou también iba a sufrir cuando se diese cuenta del lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Hinamori.

Con el tercer vaso pensó en Kira. Kira, quien solía beber sake con ella e Hisagi y el resto del grupo. Kira, quien había seguido a Gin todo el tiempo. Necesitó un cuarto vaso para terminar ese pensamiento. Kira, quien era sospechoso de ayudar a los traidores solo por ser leal hasta el fin.

El quinto y sexto los bebió por él. Por Kira el leal.

El séptimo vaso marcó el final de la jarra y de su determinación de no pensar en _él_.

Lo siguió con el octavo y noveno solo para ver si podía desmayarse y evitar ese pensamiento.

Luego recordó que normalmente podía tumbar a Gin y Kira e Hisagi bebiendo y dimitió.

Gin, quien era un frío cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero dulce y cariñoso cuando estaba borracho. Solo con ella. Gin, a quien le gustaba beber sake de su vaso después de un par de jarras y bromear sobre besos indirectos como un adolescente mortal; y luego robar besos reales cuando el resto de sus amigos estaban inconscientes. Gin, quien la había abrazado--

El décimo vaso sabía a lágrimas. El onceavo no le quito el sabor o desvaneció el recuerdo de su mente.

Gin, quien la había abrazado tantas veces que su cuerpo aun parecía conservar su olor. Gin, quien nunca le había dicho que la quería, pero ella lo sabia de todos modos.

El doceavo y treceavo llegaron rápido y empezaron a adormecer su dolor. Lo suficiente para que pudiese seguir pensando en Gin.

En todos los recuerdos que habían creado en los siglos que estuvieron juntos. Recuerdos de dolor y furia. Recuerdos de amistas y compañía. Recuerdos de amor. Estaba ahí todo, en su mente, esperando la ocasión de salir a la superficie.

El primer beso que se dieron mereció otro vaso, el catorceavo. Y ella podía verlo todo en su mente. Su alegría cuando fue admitida en la Academia, su carrera para encontrarle en su nueva posición en la División 5, su sonrisa, una de las pocas reales, y su valor cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó. Ella había sido la que le besó. Todos esos años se había preguntado si hubiesen sido más que amigos de no haber tenido ella el valor para ese primer beso.

Ahora sabia que no. Y ahora sabia también el porque.

Su primera noche juntos, el día que ella obtuvo un puesto en la Gotei13, necesitaba mas de un solo vaso para ser revistada. Y ahí fueron el quinceavo y el decimosexto y el principio de la tercera frasca. No le preocupaba, tenia mas sake esperando. Siglos de memorias daban para mucho sake.

No había sido perfecto, pero había sido dulce de todos modos. Eran jóvenes e inexpertos, incluso para los estándares de los shinigami, y había habido mucha torpeza en ello. Pero lo que recordaba mas eran los besos y las gentiles caricias, y las dulces tonterías que él le susurraba. Había habido dolor, pero siempre había dolor cuando se trataba de Gin. También había habido placer, pero no era eso lo que se quedo en su mente. Su olor, su calidez y su gentileza eran las cosas que mas recordaba. Su aliento en su oído, cuando la había abrazado desde atrás antes de quedarse dormidos. Y sus palabras.

Sabia que me seguirías hasta aquí, Rangiku. Te estaba esperando.

Se tragó los siguientes tres vasos con esas palabras en su mente; su mano no tan firme como antes derramando algo de sake en el suelo. Y esos hacían diecinueve.

Con ellos los recuerdos se volvieron menos ordenados: peleas y reconciliaciones, amor y odio, besos, miradas de odio, y esa aborrecida mascara que Gin siempre llevaba frente a los demás. Ella había sido la única que veía su autentico rostro antes, sus sonrisas reales. En los últimos años había visto menos de estas y mas de las mascara de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Y entonces, tan claro como el día, la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Justo antes de que todo se fuese al infierno.

Su sonrisa; una real, teñida de tristeza. Sus besos; los más gentiles que nunca hubiese probado. Sus manos; hambrientas por su cuerpo como si tratase de grabarla en su memoria. Su cuerpo; calido y pesado, como si quisiera arrastrarse dentro de ella, mas profundamente que nunca. Se había sentido tan querida esa noche, tan adorada. Su olor había estado en ella toda la mañana después que él se fuera. Gin la había mantenido despierta toda la noche, recordó con una triste sonrisa, y por la mañana Hitsugaya-taichou le había gritado por quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Lleno el vigésimo vaso recordando sus palabras de esa ultima noche.

¿Me seguirás donde quiera que vaya, Rangiku? Te estaré esperando.

Y su respuesta, sin saber aun lo que le estaba pidiendo. - Siempre.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios con manos temblorosas, dándose cuenta que le había mentido a Gin por primera vez sin siquiera saberlo.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente fue que ella era el autentico traidor en su relación.

Fin


End file.
